Conventional open drain differential output drivers are protected from failure due to electrostatic discharge by connecting the output node to a separate electrostatic discharge transistor. The electrostatic discharge transistor provides a path to ground from the output pad for an electrostatic discharge strike in order to avoid damage to the output driver. However, the output transistor providing the actual output must not only drive its drain load but also the load of the electrostatic discharge transistor. The additional load driven by the output transistor is detrimental to performance of the output driver, especially for a high speed input/output device operating at gigahertz speeds. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the load driven by an output driver and enhance high speed performance while still providing electrostatic discharge protection.